Another World A fairytail fanfic
by skullgirl1999
Summary: Angel is in love with fairytail. She especially in love with Natsu Dragoneel. She even has the same hair colour as him! On the night of the dance Angel catches her boyfriend doing something he shouldnt and is heart broken. She runs home and cries wishing "I wish fairytail was real and I didnt have to deal with this." The next morning she wakes up in someone else's room and standing


**Hey guys this is my second FariyTail fanfic so it might not be that good but I hope you like it enjoy**

 **-Skullgirl1999 XD**

 **~ANGEL'S PROV~**

"Hey Angel" Someone says from behind me.

I shut the door to my house and turn around to see a girl with crazy blue hair covering one of her green eyes staring at me, a wild grin on her face. This is my best friend Celeste. I smile in response when I hear her voice and say to her, "Hey Celeste what's up?"

"Do you remember what came out today?" She asks tauntingly

I think to myself...what's coming out today...I twirl a piece of my pink hair, an old habit of mine that I do when I'm thinking. "Uhhh...I can't remember what?" I ask.

"The new episodes of Fairytail are coming out of course!" She screams

I froze. I forgot about that! Oh my god I'm an idiot but that thought slowly goes away as I think of Natsu and his cute grin and pink hair. I know, I know it weird to have a crush on a cartoon but I do so don't judge. Now whoever's reading this, you must be pretty confuse on what's happening right now. You're probably so confuse on why my best friend is so excited about something you probably never heard about! Well, here's a little information to help. My name's Angel, and my friend Celeste and I here are the biggest fans of one of the best anime's ever created called, Fairytail. Now let's get back to the story shall we?

I squeal in excitement and jump around with Celeste for a couple minutes. After a bit we got tired, so we rested for a few minutes, then we decided to start walking to school. We spend the time talking about how amazing it's going to be to see Natsu with his team on their new adventure. It's just so amazing to see them conquer new challenges each time, and nothing can bring them down. My hair is pretty long and I dyed it the same colour as Natsu's hair. That's how dedicated I am to Fairytail, I know crazy right? Anyways, I have big brown eyes like Lucy which I just love, and that was just an extra bonus I got to earn by birth. One of my favourite parts about the show is Nalu. Nalu is the ship name for Natsu and Lucy. I just love watching their relationship grow better and better within each episode, I always wanted a relationship like that. Celeste here on the other hand is in love with Gray, I mean he's great and all but still, no one matches Natsu. Fire is way better than ice. Thank god she likes Gray though, cause I'm not letting anyone besides Lucy have Natsu anytime soon.

When we get to school I feel someone come up and hug me from behind. "Hey babe!" I hear someone whisper in my ear lightly.

I smile and turn around in the person's arms to face them. I come face to face with Jamie Dallas, my super cute and amazingly wonderful boyfriend. His strawberry blond hair starts to fall covering his gorgeous gray eyes as he stares down at me. I completely forgot I do have a love just like Lucy and Natsu's. "Hey baby." I say back smiling and pushing his bangs out of his face.

He leans in and kisses me sweetly and I kiss back without a moment's hesitation. "Ugh get a room!" says Celeste from behind me once again.

I pull away from Jamie, but keep my arms wrapped around his neck as I turn my gaze to Celeste. I smirk at her playfully, "You be doing the same thing if Sawyer was here."

Out of nowhere, as if summoned, I see Sawyer running towards us his black hair going in all directions. He hugs Celeste tightly and they start sucking on each other's faces. I make an "Ick" sound which causes Jamie to laugh.

Celeste breaks apart from Sawyer and sticks her tongue out at me. I do the same to her. We laugh at each other and walk with the boys to class. On the way to class Jamie asks "So Angel we're still going to the dance tonight right?"

I smile at him sweetly, giving him a quick wink. "Obviously. Unless Natsu somehow suddenly appears, then you're out of luck buddy. Remember to pick me up at 7 okay?"

He laughs at my comment, and snakes my waist, pulling me close and planting a soft kiss on my lips "As if I let someone with pink hair steal you away from me."

In the background, I can here Sawyer talking to Celeste and saying "I'll be with Jamie to pick you and Angel up later, so I will see you then okay babe."

Celeste smiles at him warmly, replying, "Sure thing baby."

They smile at each other and then they kiss. Then Jamie and Sawyer walk to their classes. Celeste looks at me, a glint of excitement sparkling in her eyes. "So you excited for tonight?"

"Totally!" I say with the same amount of excitement Celeste has. My dress is the same colour as Igneel's scales, so I'm totally excited."

Celeste laughs at my comment "My dress is the same colour as happy! He sure a pretty colour blue."

"He sure is!"

We start heading to class when someone knocks all of my books out of my hands. I look up to see Ashley Brown, the most annoying girl in school. "Wow what a klutz watch where you're going Pinky!" She laughs mischievously.

I roll my eyes at her, completely disregarding her fail attempt of trying to intimidate me. "Wow that was so clever, wonder what you're going to come up with next you air head."

I hear Celeste giggle behind me and I smirk at Ashley. She glares daggers at me, a small hissing sound leaving from her mouth "Oh your totally going to regret calling you witch."

"Well I wouldn't have called you if you just had a little bit of… what's the word… oh right! Creativeness, bitch."

She gasped at me, her teeth grinding against each other as she growls "Now you're really going to get it, just you wait."

I roll my eyes again "Whatever you say walking Barbie."

She growls and walks away bumping into me purposely.

I collect my books off the floor, Celeste helping me. "God that girl is annoying" I say

"She sure is wonder what stupid plan she has this time." says Celeste sighing lightly.

This isn't the first fight I have gotten into with Ashley. I don't know what I did to her but she been bothering me since the first day of freshmen year., and it has been going on for 3 years now. You think she grow out of it in junior year, nope. The last thing she tried to do was she set a bucket of who knows what on top of the classroom door so that it would fall on me. Luckily Celeste saw her so I climb through the window since the classroom was on the first floor. She got so mad I didn't come thinking I was sick she walked right into her own trap. The goo like substance fell all over her and I couldn't help but laugh. It was her own damn fault she put it there in the first place.

We head to class and the day went by fast and the next thing I knew I was at home with Celeste getting ready for the dance. I took a shower, then blow dried my hair and straighten it. I then put on my dress. My dress was the same colour as Igneel's scales, like I stated earlier (A navy red colour). It was went to just about my knee and it looked like there was flames coming out of the top of it.

I get out of the washroom and when Celeste sees me, her jaw drops. "Oh my god! Angel you look amazing. Jamie is going to be drooling all over you tonight."

"You don't look bad yourself. Sawyer's going to have a heart attack when he sees you." I say

Celeste dress is the same colour as Happy (a slightly darker sky blue). It's really tight at the top but as it goes down it loosens so when it reaches her knee it's all loose with ruffles underneath. She smiles at me sweetly, and curtsies at me. "Why thank you darling."

I laugh at her, and she laughs with me. We finish up with our makeup then the doorbell rings. We look at each other than burst to the door. I get there first and I open the door to see Jamie and Sawyer standing there, in their nice tuxedos, ties and everything. I don't think I've ever seen Jamie out of jeans before. In his hands sat a beautiful red flower for me and in Sawyers, was a dazzling emerald blue flower. We smile at them. They look at us and their jaws drop. I laugh at Jamie and hug him tightly. "Close you jaw or bugs will crawl in it and live in there."

"'I can't help it you just look so beautiful." Jamie replies sweetly

I pull away and smile gently at him. "Awww why thank you." I say. Then I lean in and kiss him gently.

Beside me I hear Sawyer say "Wow babe you look hot!"

Celeste laughs "Well that's what I was going for after all."

She cups his cheeks and kisses him deeply and I smirk and go "Ewww! Gross!"

She glares at me and says "I wouldn't be talking!"

I smirk at her then we both burst out laughing at each other. Finally Jamie cuts us off by saying "Come on we don't want to be late."

I smile and he grabs my hand and takes us to the limo he rented for us! Awww Jamie is so sweet sometimes. After me and Celeste finish partying in the limo, we finally get to the dance. We all walk in and I can feel my eyes light up. The dance was a night in Paris and it was beautiful. The ceiling was covered in little lights that look like stars and decorations of the Eiffel tower all around the wall. We had a huge dance floor surrounded but tables with beautiful red and white rose center piece. The prom committee sure did a good job setting this stuff up. "Let's dance." I say to Jamie

Before Jamie can protest I pull him to the dance floor. We dance for a couple fast songs then a slow song comes on. We look at each other and Jamie smiles at me, and lightly bows holding out his hand. "Can I have this dance?"

I smile back "Sure."

He wraps his arms around my waist while I wrap my arms around his neck. We start swaying to the beat of the music. We do that for a little bit then the song ends. We decide to take a break and head to the table that Sawyer and Celeste are sitting at. We sit down and talk with them then Jamie gets up and says he's going to go find the washroom. I talk with Celeste and Sawyer a little longer then they head to the dance floor. I look around for Jamie. What's taking him he been in the bathroom for over 20 minutes now. Finally after waiting a little bit longer, I leave the dance and head to the washrooms to see if maybe he was still there. I leave the gym and head down the hall. I wonder what's taking him. Then I turn around the corner and I freeze my eyes widening at the sight. Standing there was Jamie, against the wall, Ashley all over him, kissing him deeply. I feel the tears form in my eyes as I scream out, "Jamie! You bastard!"

Instantly he pushes Ashley away and looks at me, horror on his face. I can feel my makeup running but I don't care. I can't believe this… this can't be happening right now. "Angel, No! It's not-" But he's cut off with me slapping me hand hard across his face. Tears stream down mine as I glare at him. "We're done!"

I turn around and see Ashley standing there. Suddenly I feel the anger rising and I grab her by the hair, causing her to scream as I whisper in her ear "Not only are you a bitch, but you're a slut. Wait till everyone hears about this." I slam her into the wall hard, and without another word, I run. She falls to the ground and I can hear her crying to Jamie about how horrible I am, and asking if he could walk her home. But he ignores her and screams out to me, "Angel wait!"

I run into the dance and look around for Celeste. I see her slow dancing with Sawyer. I walk up to her and tap her on the shoulder. She has her back to me, so Sawyer notices first. When he sees me his expression turns grim. "Angel what is it? I'm-" Celeste says but when she turns around she sees me and stops. She lets go of Sawyer and reaches for me. "What happened?!" She asked in a panic, wiping my face lightly.

"Jamie...washroom...Ashley... kissing each other." And that was all I could get out before I fell onto Celeste crying again. I feel her arms wrap around me as I cry into her shoulder. Suddenly I hear a loud voice "Angel!" I look to the open doorway and see Jamie standing there looking around for me. "Celeste I need to get out of here I don't want to see Jamie!"

She looks at the doorway than into my wet eyes and nods "Sawyer I need you to distract Jamie while I get Angel out of here."

Sawyer nods his head and says "I got this baby you do what you got to do."

Sawyer walks up to Jamie right when he sees me. "Angel! ANGEL!"

Sawyer grabs Jamie and he says "No Sawyer let me go! Angel! Wait!"

I hear Sawyer say "Jamie leave her alone bro! She doesn't want to see you right now."

"I don't care! I need to see her! Angel! Angel!" He screams

We exit through the back door and right when we go through it I catch a glance of Jamie finally getting out of Sawyer's grasp.

Celeste also sees and says "RUN!"

We run to the limo who was waiting for us to come back, and we jump in quickly. "Take us home!" She says to the limo driver

He nods and starts the limo and starts driving off. I look out the window and see Jamie running towards us but the limo starts pulling away. We turn on the road and he chases after the limo but it's too fast for him and eventually he just a speck in the distance. After a while, we reach my home and Celeste comes with me upstairs. "Now tell me again what happened?"

So I explain the whole story to her. Every last detail, from the part Jamie kissing Ashley, to shoving Ashley into the wall. Her anger fumes as she punches her own hand lightly "I'm going to kill that son of a bitch!"

I just sit there, too dazed to really process what Celeste just said. "Celeste you can go do that I just want to be alone right now."

She looks at me sadly, and grabs my hand gently "You sure you don't want me to sleepover? We can watch Fairytail and eat ice cream."

"I'm sure." I say "I just want to be alone."

Celeste stares at me for a second then says "Okay whatever you want."

She heads to the door, but before she leaves she says, "I'm going to head back to the dance and get Sawyer. If I see Jamie I'll beat him to a pulp don't you worry."

I laugh at her last statement through my tears. "You go do that."

She leaves and I change into my pajamas. I needed to get that dress off. I throw it into my closest where it will be lost forever. Eventually I crawl in bed, I grab my Natsu plushy and cover myself with my covers still crying. Why can't boys be like the ones in anime? So sweet and nice and don't cause drama. Why can't they all just, be like Natsu? If I was in Fairytail I wouldn't have to deal with this and school. I wish I could just live with Natsu for the rest of my life. I wish Fairytail was real! I keep thinking the same thought over and over again tears falling down my face. Finally my eyelids feel heavy and sleep takes over me and takes me to my safe place.

 **(MORNING)**

I wake up feeling terrible and something hard against me. I groggily get up still half asleep completely unaware of my surroundings. I look around the room, but everything is still blurry from just waking up I give up. Suddenly as I lie back down and flop one way, I feel something hard under me. Was that thing I was lying on earlier? What the heck am I lying on? I slowly sit up and grab at the object but it doesn't want to budge. I pull and tug on the item and finally it pops out, causing me to fall off the bed screaming. I look at it. It's a scarf, but it's not just any scarf. This scarf is white with a black out line in a scaly pattern. It Natsu's scarf, exactly like the one he wears in the anime. When did I buy a replica of Natsu's scarf? I think to myself, but I was too tired to remember so oh well. Not that there's anything wrong with Natsu's scarf. I take a pair of clothes from my dresser. I pull out a white shirt with a blue cross on it and a blue mini skirt with a belt around it. What is my cosplay outfit doing here? I sigh and shrug. I guess I'll wear it today. It makes me feel more relax, now where are the keys. I look around and find them sitting on the nightstand. I grab then then head to the bathroom. I take a nice long shower trying to make the memories of last night disappear and then get dressed quickly.

While I'm getting dress I hear a thud. I freeze. What was that? Then I hear a loud voice coming from my bedroom. "Oi! Where's my scarf?"

Oh my god is someone breaking into the house?! I need to get out of here. Those were my first thoughts. I grab the keys and put them to my belt and I wrap my scarf around my neck. I open to door slightly and sneak over to the door. Right when I think the close is clear and I'm about to open the door. I hear the voice come from behind me and say, "hey Lucy why do you have my scarf?"

I freeze instantly. Lucy? Why would this person call me Lucy, and his scarf? I look down at it and my eyes widen. No...it can't be...it's not possible...no it can't be real!

I slowly turn around and I come face to chest with the person who was behind me I back up a little till my back is pressed against the door. I slowly look up and my eyes instantly widen at the sight of the person and a small gasp leaves my lips. This can't be real, can it?

The person standing in front of me...was the one and only...Natsu Dragoneel.

 **Ohh! What? How is Natsu there? Where is Angel? What is going to happen? Read on to find out!**

 **I am sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own FairyTail or any of the characters (Even though I wish I did) The only characters that belong to me are Angel, Celeste, Jamie, Sawyer and Ashley)**

 **-Skullgirl1999 XD**


End file.
